Konoha Girls
by Izzi89
Summary: The Taijutsu master, Rock Lee.. and the weapon master Tenten.. when will they get together! the Konoha girls are on an S-ranked mission to get those two together!


**A\N: Yeah, so I've had this idea lurking around in my brain for a while.. I finally decided to let it out.. ****Oh my gosh! My first OCless story?**** I'm not sure if I should be happy or not.. I'll figure it out.. By the way, words between dashes are usually translated Japanese words, if you find a word that you don't understand it is probably because it's Japanese, or maybe just my bad spelling.. (….) means a pause, long or short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters..**

_One-Shot_

Konoha Girls

It was one of those rare times when the Konoha girls got together.. In the live forest of Konoha, on a sunny summer day, walked three girls side by side. The pink haired girl on the far left, holding her ears closed would be the mighty girl Haruno Sakura. The girl with the colorless eyes who nodded her head politely would be the timed heiress Hyuuga Hinata. The blonde who told tasteless jokes, would be the mind controlling princess Yamanaka Ino.

The three stopped for a moment, "This seems like a nice place to have a picnic!" Ino said with a bright smile, "Hinata! Is anyone still following us?" she asked in a slightly forceful manner.

The purple haired teen didn't answer at first, as she activated her inherited gift, the Byakugan, "N-no.." she answered with a shy shake of the head, "I.. I think w-we lost K-Kiba-Kun at the waterfalls.. A-and Naruto-San… probably c-couldn't make it through the last set o-of.. Traps.." she stuttered, then shuddered as her mind drifted back to the death trap Ino had set up.

"Good!" Sakura huffed, "We wouldn't want any stupid distractions.." She added with a slight wave of the hand.

Ino snickered something under her breath, before setting down a brightly colored cloth. The three kunoichi's plopped down after the very long walk they had, apparently Naruto and Kiba were very good trackers, not to mention stubborn, which makes things worse.

"Mm.. do you guys recognize this area?" The blonde wondered, her eyes wandering the area they settled in.

The other two girls murmured muffled "Iie"s _-No-_.. And "never been here before"s

There was a short pause before Hinata opened the sack she had brought along, "E-enjoy.. I.. I m-made it.. m-myself" She said, taking out delicious looking sorts of food. _-I seriously don't know any traditional Japanese food-_

"Ehhhh?" The two medical ninjas hummed delightedly.

"You made it yourself?" Sakura asked, staring at the food, "It looks delicious!"

"It tastes delicious!" Ino corrected, after stuffing a piece into her mouth.

"A-arigato" _-Thanks-_ Hinata hummed shyly, her face slowly turning from white to pink to red.

The girls went on, talking and laughing for a while until.. Well until they heard the bang..

"W-what was that?" Sakura exclaimed as the three of them jumped to their feet.

"I.. don't know.. it…"

Ino's sentence was cut short when they heard a second bang, followed by an angered yell. The three chunins immediately took off in the sounds' direction. "Be careful" Sakura whispered glancing at her two friends' faces as they neared the source.

"Aah!" _-Yeah-_ they answered briefly.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, staring forward for a moment, before her face held a slightly surprised expression, "Skaura.. Ino.. W-wait.. I…"

They leapt forward as they neared a clearing when they heard an angry yell once more, as a sudden increase in the chakra levels around them caused them to get alarmed, "Watch out! The….."

The thought was unfinished as a large hammer flew through the air, breaking a series of trees in its destructive path. Two of the three girls pulled out their kunais, as they entered the clearing prepared to fight..

"Tenten?" Ino shouted, seeing their brunet friend stomp her feet and let out another of the angry yells they heard.. The girl seemed to pay little attention to their arrival as she punched a hole through a fallen tree bark.

Ino and Sakura stepped towards their distracted friend unfazed, but sure to take a good look of the mass destructions the girl had caused. Tenten ignored them as she plopped onto a near by boulder, grunting some funny words I won't type here since this story is rated K+.

The two girls stood in front of their infuriated friend, Ino putting her hand on her hip and exchanging an understanding glance with the pinket. "So.. What's the problem?" She asked confidently.

The brown haired ninja didn't answer at first, repeating some of those funny words, "It's that baka Lee!" _-Idiot-_ she shouted, jumping up suddenly.

The two girls jolted for a second, while the white eyed chunin joined them silently. "W-what about him?" Sakura finally asked cautiously.

Tenten paused for a moment, and seemed like she was going to answer the question directed at her, but then she pulled out a kunai. Flinging it to the side without looking. "He-Is-Such-A-**Baka**!" she shouted, just as the kunai sunk into the middle of the tree trunk, causing long cracks.

The other girls exchanged brief stares, afraid that if they asked anything that the weapon master would use their sorry$$es for her next target practice session. Thankfully they weren't forced to as she continued her ranting…

"How come he can't understand? I gave him all the clues.. If he'd just use those stupid round eyes of his he'd get it!"

A light bulb seemed to go off near Sakura's head, but that was only because Ino was standing close to her when the though came to her, "Tenten… are you trying to say that.. You're in love with Lee?" she asked, mischievousness mixing with caution to form a tone only Ino could pull off.

Tenten turned her brown eyes towards the blonde with a glare, causing the latter to jolt unnoticeably, "Of course! What do you think I'm so angry about?" She snapped.

Sakura and Hinata sighed in relief, because it seemed to them for a moment that they were going to need to buy a pretty new tomb stone for a friend of theirs. "Well.. How did you show Lee that you liked him?" Sakura asked slowly, butting Ino out of the way.

Ino shot her a glare. "Everything a girl can do! I tried shaking him violently, yelling at him as frequently as possible, kicking his butt in practice every time.. Umm.. I even gave him home made chocolate balls last valentines' day!" Tenten answered, waving her hands frantically.

"Ohh so that's what those were!" Ino exclaimed, stamping her right fist in her left palm.

Ino was referring to what she described once upon a valentines' day as, "What the hell are those Shikamaru? They look like the burnt eyeballs of the devil! Get them away from me or so help me god I'll….." _well you get the point.._

"But how did Shikamaru get his hands on….." Ino hummed thoughtfully, "Never mind.."

"Ehem.. Well Tenten.. I'm sorry to have to break this to you Hun, but….."

"But that's not how you're going to get Lee to fall for you" Sakura interrupted the blonde with a slight smirk.

Ino glared at the emerald eyed girl, but nodded in agreement, Hinata nodded as well. Tenten's head snapped up at them so fast it seemed like it would break off, "And why should I listen to any of you?" She shouted, "You know less about getting a guy than I do! _Your_ 'boyfriend' knocked you out cold just to escaped to join a freakin' sneak.. _You_ are too shy even to speak to your crush, you faint every time you see the guy… And _you_… your teammate would rather be with that Suna bitch than you.. _And_.. Your boyfriend is faker than Tsunade's appearance.." She said pointing at Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.. In that order. "And besides, I think Sai is ga….."

"Lalalalalala~~ I'm not listing!" Ino interrupted loudly, her fingers in her ears.

"Face it.. Us Konoha girls suck at love.." Tenten added followed by a sigh.

The forest fell eerily silent as all four girls sulked, a black aura taking over the area momentarily. "T-that's not important!" Sakura said, forcing everyone to turn to her and stare, "I still think we can get Lee-Kun to notice you"

Tenten stared at her cautiously for a moment before asking, "And how are you going to do that?"

Her question boosted Sakura's confidence, especially since it held more curiosity than skepticism.. "Well, I think I know what kind of girls Lee likes.." she said, "Girly girls"

"Girly girls?" Tenten repeated.

"Yeah.." Ino butted in, "That's why he's never noticed you before.. You are, to him, just another one of the guys"

"The guys?"

"Yeah.." Ino nodded, "But don't worry about it.. We can fix that" She assured the brunet.

"How?" Tenten asked.

"B-by making you m-m-m-m-more girly?" Hinata said hesitantly, as if answering a question in class.

"Ohhh and I know just the person to do so!" Ino exclaimed, excited.

"Yume!" Sakura shouted clapping her hands.

"N-no.. I was going to s….."

"Yume would be perfect!" Sakura interrupted the blonde, "If any one could turn Tenten into a girl it would be Yume!"

"But I don't want….."

"But Sakura we have a problem" Ino hummed thoughtfully, "How are we going to get Lee to see Tenten? I mean, I know they're on the same team and all.. But it's very rare to get a mission with your old teammates after we became chunins.."

"H-how about .. th-the K-Konoha dance?" Hinata said lowly.

"That's genius!" Ino smiled widely, "You're on a roll today Hianta!" she said slapping the girl's shoulder lightly.

"Ouch" She squeaked.

"That's not until Saturday.. That's three days from now" Sakura groaned with disappointment.

Tenten was about to sigh in relief when Ino said, "Don't worry Sakura.. It's not enough to look like a lady, you need to act like one too" she then turned to the Chinese looking kunoichi, "Don't worry Tenten, Ino-Chan is going to teach you _every_thing!"

Long and groaning story short, Ino trained the hell out of Tenten to become a lady. It was hard and exhausting, Tenten and the girls even slept over at the Yamanka household those two days. But finally after all the heart ache, Tenten came out of the deal at an "Okay" level, as graded by Ino.

But as a result, Tenten was able to switch on and off her 'ladyness'.. The way Ino got through to her was by explaining it to her like the following: "Love is a war" after this first sentence Tenten seemed to be interested, Ino sighed about the girl's personality before continuing, "and just like any other war or battle you've been in.. there are tactics and strategies, weapons of mass destruction and secret weapons that are used in desperate situations.."

Of course Tenten wondered silently why Ino seemed like she knew what she was talking about with that last sentence, "And just like in a real war, there are winners, and there are losers.. there is no such thing as a draw when it comes to love. There are injuries too, and real danger.. SO now, I'm going to train you.. so that you will be prepared"

It was Saturday morning. Tenten, for the first time, felt anxious about meeting Lee.. "Just like a girl!" Sakura noted with a smirk, seeing Tenten fiddling with her bangs.

Tenten shot her a glare, followed by an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry Tenten-Chan! Everything is going to go fine…" Sakura laughed, leaning onto the brunet.

"Yeah, and we still didn't have the best part yet" Ino added, brushing her blonde hair.

"Best part?" Tenten asked cautiously, peering at the long haired girl.

"Yup!" Ino said, twirling around to face their rough natured comrade, "The make over" she added meaningfully, with a wink.

Tenten's eyes widened with dread, she had forgot about this part. If there was anything she hated, it was getting her hair done.. And make-up.. And shopping… I mean, if a ninja is going to use her savings to buy anything, it should be for weapons, or scrolls, or something that would help in a mission, or even training… or even… "C'mon!" Ino said with a wide smile, as she and Sakura put their might together to drag Tenten to the beauty shop.

"N-no.. C'mon you guys.. Let me go… please… seriously… Ino Sakura stop it!... Hinata! Do something!.. C'mon I don't want to…" Tenten begged, fighting every step of the way.

"Don't worry Tenten! It'll be alright!" Sakura said, trying not lose her grip on the girl's arm.

"Yeah.. Huff-huff… it won't hurt that much…" Ino assured her, sure not to trip and fall.

"Tenten-Chan.. y-you'll b-be okay" Hinata said, following.

However, Tenten did not believe them.. And she was sure to show them just how much she was against it.. The great stone heads of Konoha rang with the fuss she was making. Finally they made it to the destination. The girls stopped a few meters away from the elegant beauty shop at the end of the quiet street.

"Phew.. I thought we'd never make it" Sakura said, "But you know Ino.. it wasn't that bad, as I thought it would be.." the pink haired medic said, ignoring Tenten's existence, "I mean.. At least no one is dead…yet…"

"Not that bad!" Ino shouted with denunciation, "Look! My nail broke!" she added, flashing her neatly manicured fingernails in Sakura's face.

"Don't worry.. your pig face will distract everyone from it…" Sakura snorted.

"Maybe.. But that's only if your forehead doesn't blind them first" Ino said, her azure eyes glaring at the emerald ones.

Tension was the overwhelming atmosphere for a minute, and Hinata could almost swear that she saw a spark form between Sakura and Ino's eyes, but she then decided that she was hallucinating because she didn't have breakfast.

"Ehem.. well…" Sakura was first to say, standing back, and shooing the thoughts that floated in her brain, "How 'bout we go in eh?"

The pink haired girl headed confidently towards the red wood door, swinging it open without hesitation as the three other girls followed her in.

"Sakura?" they heard a cheery voice call.

"Yume-Chan.." Sakura answered, flashing a bright smile.

"It's soo good to see you!" the twenty year old girl exclaimed hugging Sakura tightly, "I haven't seen you since.. What was it? Six months?" she added, placing her hands on the shorter female's shoulders.

"I've been busy" Sakura said with a sheepish smile.

"Umm.. Is her hair blue?" Tenten whispered over into Ino's ear.

Ino just shrugged, "Girls.. This is Hataki Yume _(*)_, an old friend of mine" Sakura said, turning to her friends.

"Hataki?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry sweetie.. I'm not related to that closet pervert Kakashi" The beautiful woman said with a light laugh, "So.. Who needs my help?" Yume clapped her hands, as she asked Sakura.

Sakura stepped over, grabbing Tenten's hand and pulling her closer, "This is Tenten.. She's going on a date with Rock Lee tonight!" Sakura explained.

"Rock Lee.. Rock Lee? Is that the same….."

"Yes.. that would be him Yume…" Sakura interrupted cupping the girl's mouth.

"But you said he was…."

"Never mind what I said Yume" Sakura interrupted for the second time, pressing on her words...

"Okay!" Yume shrugged, helping the nervous Tenten to the chair, "Relax! What are you so afraid about?" She laughed.

"Not being myself" Tenten whispered, in a voice only she was meant to hear.

But the low voice reached the ears of all the ninjas present in the room.. "Don't worry Love, I won't mess you up too bad" Yume said softly, removing the pins that held the girl's hair up.

The soft brown hair fell gently on Tenten's shoulders, "Wow! Girl.. You got the goods!" Yume said, running her fingers through the nervous Tenten's hair.

She muttered something, that was somewhere between an insult and a thanks. Yume ignored that as she started her work efficiently.

All together it took about three hours. True, Tenten had soft hair, but she had a lot of it.. Yume spent two hours doing the girls thick dark colored hair.. She highlighted it, washed it, conditioned it, dried it, and finally styled it. Then she spent the next hour doing her a manicure, pedicure, and most importantly the make up.(**)

"Well.. We're done.." Yume sighed, followed by a tired laugh, "So girls.. What do you think?" She added, twirling the chair so that the other koniochis could see.

Ino lifted her head from the 16th magazine, elbowing the zonked-out Sakura. And Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, turning away from the blank wall. Their eyes widened with surprise. For the first time in a while, Tenten felt self conscious about herself, "W-what? Why are you all staring?" she hummed impatiently, her cheeks starting to burn up.

"Kawaiiiiii~!" The two best friends squealed simultaneously.

"Y-you look.. V-very pretty.. T-Tenten-Chan" Hinata added.

Tenten blushed, as she listened to all the: "Soo cute!" , "Never seen you look like this before" "You look like a bunny"

The girls turned to stare at Hinata who just said the last one, she squirmed and tired to explain what she meant with a face as red as a tomato.. But none of them were able to understand her slurred stutters. "Thanks I guess" Tenten murmured, glancing at Hinata.

"Well thank you soo much Yume-Chan! It was really kind of you to offer to do this as a favor!" Sakura said, helping Tenten off the chair.

"Oh Sakura how funny of you.." Yume chuckled, pinching the younger girl's cheek with a fake smile, "Now pay up squirt" she added with a threatening smile, wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Heh.. You look really pretty Tenten, you should wear make up more often." Ino said, stepping towards her brown haired friend, the Hyuuga princess close behind.

"Really?" Tenten asked, turning to stare at her reflection.

"Yeah.. Really.." Ino answered with a soft smile, brushing a strand of her hair back..

"Okay, so we are ready to go" Sakura said, heading towards the door, "Sayonara Yume-Chan!" she shouted nervously, not waiting for her friends to catch up.. _-Good bye-_

"So now is the really fun part!" Ino said, once they were outside.

"The really fun part?" Tenten asked with dread.

"Yup… uh oh" Ino suddenly froze, "Sakura! You wouldn't happen to have any money on you, would you?" she asked turning towards her ex- rival.

"Not any more" She murmured.

"Hinata?" Ino turned to the white eyed girl hopefully.

"G-gomen… _-sorry-_ T-tou-Sama took m-my Hyuuga credit card a-after Kiba-Kun…" the end of her sentence was lost in a sea of blushing and stuttering.

Ino pouted, then sighed, "I guess the only thing we can do is use something of mine…" she said, trailing off slightly at the end as if not content with the matter.

_At Ino's place:_

It was an epic worthy tragedy.. Clothes were flying everywhere, and time was running fast.. Ino only had five hours left to get her friend dressed, and herself ready. If it was up to the blonde this mission would be ranked SS, fortunately it wasn't and so Itachi and all the other lucky bastards weren't out ranked by a fashion dilemma.

Tenten wasn't doing much better either, she now understood how a Barbie doll must feel, she was forced uncountable times to go and try on what Ino ordered her to. It wasn't much easier for Hinata or Sakura, the two poor girls were stuck watching this brutality go on.. The only thing they were able to do was ruin their nicely manicured fingernails as they joined their friends in their disaster. Not to mention being forced to listen to Ino's rambling:

"Is this one good? No it's too pink.. How bout these pants? No not girly enough.. I can't find the damn blue blouse! Oh there it is.. Ewww that would never do! Maybe this skirt? No no no no no, green defiantly isn't your color.. This.. No! Ouch.. Damn! Since when did this chair exist here? Oh how pretty! Oops, can't lend you this one.. Maybe this? Mmm, better not.. Why do I still have this? It makes my butt look big.. Hey where did the… oh there you are! Nope, clashes with the make up…."

Hinata cupped her ears, and closed her eyes, figuring that she'd have a brain hemorrhage if she listened any longer.. Sakura threw her head on the bed and decided never to pick it up again.

"Aha!"

The shout got both of the girls' attention, "I found it!" Ino added, in a tone that even Einstein couldn't match when he put the theory of relativity.

She lifted up a very simple purple backless dress, decorated with the colors silver and black. "If that's what you've been looking for.. For the last, what? Half an hour! Then I swear Ino I'm going to…."

"Oh shut it forehead! I forgot I had this" Ino said with a belittling wave of the hand, "Do you think you'll fit in this?" She added turning to Tenten.

Tenten shrugged and muttered a careless 'Probably' as she removed her eyes from the book she held titled, 'The history of weapons in the 15th century'

With only little time left until the ball that was being held in the ninja academy, the girls parted ways to get ready in the privacies of their homes. Tenten however was still stuck with Ino. Sakura, having walked Hinata back to the Hyuuga territory, began her way back to her house. She wondered if everything was going to go alright with Tenten, since Lee didn't even seem remotely close to falling desperately in love with his long-time teammate…

_One day prior to this thought:_

"Sakura-Chan!" called the hyper voice, as Sakura walked back towards Ino's house.

"No.." The pink haired girl answered, already knowing what the bowl headed boy was going to ask of her.

"But Sakura-Chan I…."

"No.." she answered again, looking worriedly at the bags of take-out in her hands, _'If I'm even one minute late Ino's going to…..'_

"But I wanted to…"

"Sorry Lee!" Sakura said turning to the eternally excited boy, "Ask someone else would ya'?" she added as she neared Ino's house, **"Damn it! I forgot to get the diet soda!"**

_-Back at the present time-_

It was exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes later that the girls met up once more in front of the ninja academy. The girls smiled confidently, well at least two of them did, while one of the remaining smiled politely, the other nervously.

Hinata was dressed in a knee long, turtle neck, sleeveless, white dress, and she held half of her hair in a high bun. Sakura was wearing a slightly shorter, black halter-top dress. Most of her hair was pulled back and fixed to her head with a sparkling clip. Tenten was dressed in the previously mentioned dress, her brown hair was highlighted with blonde and pulled up in a high ponytail that held up all her hair but her bangs and two curled strands by her face. Ino was dressed in a hot pink dress, with a wide black belt around her waist, her hair was decorated with small flowers and glitter.

"SO who's your date?" Sakura asked with a smirk, peering at the mind controlling konoichi.

"If you must know, I don't have a date.." Ino answered coldly, "But I'm sure all the boys will be begging to dance with me once I am inside.."

Sakura ignored the blonde turning to Hinata, "How 'bout you?"

"K-Kiba-Kun was s-supposed to meet m-me here.. B-but I don't know i-if he's going t-to make it.." Hinata stuttered.

"What about you forehead? Did any one ask you out?" Ino said, staring at Sakura challengingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes.." Sakura answered, lifting her nose into the air, "I've been asked out by many of the boys…." She added trailing off at the end as her mind drifted back to a particular memory:

_8 hours earlier:_

"Please Sakura-Chan!" Said the fifth blonde, struggling to keep up with her.

"No Naruto! As I said to the last fifty clones: I-Will-Not-Go-To-The-Dance-With-You!" She shouted.

_A few minutes later:_

"S-Sakura-Chan wait up! I have something to ask you!" Called the blonde, running in her direction.

"**NO**!"

…**.**

"Ehem.. In the end, I decided that I'd be better off on my own.." Sakura said, flicking a strand of her hair out of the way.

Ino was about to say something, but then quickly changed her mind, she glanced at her watch. "Okay so it's five to seven girls! We'd better make our big entry." She announced.

She then twirled around on her heels, confidently leading the three other girls into the Academy. "What the…. Where is everyone?" Sakura said, moving forward to stand next to her friend.

"I don't know.. This place is supposed to be staked" Ino said with a puzzled expression her eyes wandering around the empty gym, "I mean, we are only five minutes early"

The room was already decorated, but only a couple of teens who the girls didn't recognize where present. "M-maybe e-everyone.. Forgot?" Hinata hesitantly suggested.

Ino turned to her with a confused stare, "D-don't worry Ino! I'm sure everyone will get here soon" Tenten assured the blonde with a sympathetic smile, the last thing she needed now was a hysterical Ymanaka Ino.

Indeed her sentence came true, within the next thirty minutes more and more Konoha shinobis flooded into the room. The place was now crowded with ninjas of different ranks, only few civilians that mostly came as the dates. "Who are these people?" Tenten grunted being pushed to the wall.

"Well.. You know that this is a 'chill party' as described by our Hokage.. Tsunade-Sama thinks thinks that it would be good for the ninjas to loosen up.. Especially after all the missions they've been getting.." Sakura explained, struggling to keep her feet from being stepped on.

"So, who's chaperoning this event?" Tenten asked, trying not to look nervous.

"Kakashi-Sensei and Yamatou-taishou.." Ino answered.

"And who's chaperoning them?" Sakura asked immediately, in a dry tone.

"Anko and Kurani-Sensei"

_One hour into the event:_

"Ne Sakura? Do you see Shikamaru anywhere?" Ino asked extending her neck to try and find the lazy guy.

"N-no" Sakura answered, before pausing to yell at someone, "Why are you asking?"

"N-nothing" Ino quickly said, a pale blush forming on her face, "I.. Um.. Just wanted to know who he came with.." she added in a low voice.

"Probably with Chouji.." Sakura said simply, staring at Ino's pale face to try and understand what the stupid questions where for.

"Chouji, right! Haha.. What was I thinking? Of course he came with Chouji.. hehe.. Why wouldn't he come with Chouji.. Huh.. It's not like he'd find a girl to come with.. hehe" Ino laughed nervously, "Ma Hinata? You wouldn't possibly use your Byakugan to find out who Shi.. Umm, find our.. Mm.. Teammates.. Now would you? I'm uhh.. kinda'.. Bored.. And.. Would like to…"

"H-hai" _-yes-_ Hinata said lowly, "Byakugan!" she added, her fingers locked in the ram seal, "N-Naruto-Kun and Kiba-Kun are standing n-near the.. M-men's r-room…. Sh-Shino-Kun is at the food bar t-talking to a girl, I think…" she paused for a moment scanning the area again, "S-Shikamaru-San and Ch-Chouji-San are standing near that wall…"

"Is there a girl with them?" Ino immediately interrupted.

"I-iie.. _-No-_.. He's j-just t-talking with Chouji-S-san.. N-Niji-nisan is standing near the s-s-speakers.. Talking to a d-distant H-Hyuuga re-relative…" Hinata finally finished saying.

"H-how about Sai…. a-and Lee-San?" Ino asked.

The purple haired teen surveyed the area once more, then shook her head, "N-no"

"G-good!" Ino said accidently, "I.. I mean… umm… Hinata! Stay with Tenten okay? C-call us if Lee-San shows up!" Ino corrected, dragging Sakura away by the arm.

"Whe….."

"I'm going to mock Shikamaru about not having a date!" Ino said joyfully, dragging her pinkette friend through the crowded dance floor.

"But you don't…"

"I do now!" Ino said, confidently walking towards a tall blonde teen, "Hey you! You're cute enough I guess" she ordered turning him away from his red head friend, "Sorry to steal your boyfriend, but it's important"

"But I'm not her….."

"Better yet!" Ino interrupted, "You're now my date for tonight!" She told the boy that was the male version of Ino, -physically-

"Hey Shiakamaru!" Ino shouted, standing smugly in front of the smart Chunin.

He turned to her lazily, "oh hello Ino" he said carelessly, taking the last sip from the cup in his hand.

"Hi Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan" Chouji said with a smile.

"Hey.." The blonde answered, not even glancing at him, "So Shikamaru.. This is my date.. m.. Katashi-Kun.."

"But that's…"

"Oh .. Where's _your_ date Shikamaru?" she interrupted the blonde boy, "Did you not find a girl to come with you?" she asked batting her lashes, playing innocent.

"There she comes.." Shikamaru said with a light smirk motioning at a girl that approached them, "Ino.. Sakura.. This is Mi, she's a neighbor"

"H-hi" the girl said shyly.

The girl was pretty, Ino peered at her for a short moment, "Well I hope you're happy with her!" she said coldly storming off, "C'mon Sakura!" she growled pulling the medic from her wrist.

The boy followed her, "Hey weren't we supposed to…"

The blonde konoichi whipped around, with a fierce glare, "Are you still following me?" she said, "Go get back to your girlfriend won't you!"

"But she's not….."

"Urgh! This party is terrible!" Ino huffed, leaning on the buffet table.

Sakura picked up a sushi piece and popped it into her mouth, "Why's that?"

"It just is!" Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Oh stop being such a baby Ino.. Now let's get a drink before we go to talk to Naruto.."

"Didn't you say he already asked you to go with him and you said no?"

"Yeah.. But that was the fun part, now I'm going to go to him and laugh about how lonely and pitiful he is.. Before letting him off the hook and dance with him or something"

….

"Ah Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, as he saw the pinkette approach with her best friend.

"Hey Naruto… Kiba" the girls greeted, "So Naruto are you enjoying the party?" Sakura asked mischievously.

"Yeah, very much"

"Y-you are?" Sakura forced herself to ask to put her jaw in use instead of letting it hang down.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"E.. n-no nothing…" She quickly said, "I just thought it would be kinda' boring not having a date and all…" she said, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"I have a date" Naruto laughed.

"You do?" Sakura shouted, "Ehem.. I mean.. So you do… I mean…"

"That's her right there.. Her name is Kohaku" he said pointing at a girl standing at a distance..

The mentioned girl was turned away so Sakura couldn't see her face but she had honey colored hair, and a nice figure, "Oh that's nice.. How did you meet her?"

"Oh she's Kiba's sister's friend's younger sister.. Kiba set me up with her after you refused to go with me" Naruto said simply before looking around, "So Sakura, where's your date? You have a date don't you?" he asked naturally.

"Y-yes I do.. He's umm.. Tall… I mean.. Mm back there.. Waiting.. And.. Yeah.. I'd better.. ya' know.. Get back to him.. Or he'll.. Get worried… Don't want to keep him waiting too long.. ya' know?" she stuttered nervously backing into the crowd pushing Ino behind her.

"Oh okay then! See you later Sakura-chan.. Ino.."

"R-right" Sakura hummed nervously followed by a fake laugh.

Ino was snickering under her breath.. Sakura was going to punch her pretty little face off when Hinata came running over.. As fast as a girl like Hinata can run over in high heals, and crowds. She was two steps away from the two medics when she tripped on her own feet, and fell flat on her face.

"Huh?" the two girls stared at her surprised as she pulled her self to her knees, then to her feet.

"S-Sakura-Chan Ino-Chan! Wh-where were you?" she said between pants.

"w-we were about to leave… this party is terrible.. Why'd we come here in the first place?" Sakura said.

"Lee-San!" Hinata was finally able to force out.

"Lee? Where? When? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ino said, grabbing hold of the fragile girl's wrist.

"I.. I… I….."

"Well come on! Let's go get Tenten!" Ino interrupted.

"B-but she's…" Hinata was saying, but Ino wasn't listening.

"Ino! I think Hinata is trying to tell you where Tenten is!" Sakura said, pulling Hinata back by the wrist.

The white eyed girl let out a frightened yelp as she bounced back in the opposite direction. "Where is she sweetheart?" Sakura asked softly.

"L-ladies' r-room"

In about a minute all three girls where at the bathroom door. "Be careful.. She might try to kill us" Sakura said, with determination written all over her face as she turned to look at both her friends in the eye.

Sakura opened the door cautiously, peeking her head in only slightly, but expecting to lose it any second. She stepped in closer 'cause she couldn't see anything, soon after the other two girls joined her in the tight space that was in front of the door. "Tenten" she called in a low voice, but got no answer.

She gathered her courage and stepped in closer, she found Tenten sitting on the sinks' counter, her bangs covering her eyes. "Tenten?" Sakura repeated again, walking up to the girl.

The brunet made no sign that she heard her, "Are you alright?" Ino asked, standing next to Sakura.

"I.. I'm fine I'm just nervous" Tenten said, lifting her head with a pale smile.

The three exchanged looks, "I-it's going to be alright" Hinata assured the weapon mistress.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan.. but I know you're just saying that to make me feel better" Tenten said with a small smile on her lips.

Ino shot Sakura a questioning glance, "W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked her friend with a worried smile.

"You don't have to pretend any more.. This make over might've changed how I look.. But I'm still me.. I still like training for long hours rather than taking a bubble bath.. I'll buy a Kunai before I'd buy a dress.. And Lee, he likes girly girls.. Like you Sakura-Chan"

The three konoichis exchanged nervous stares, what Tenten was saying was completely right.. "Well you don't have to worry about that Tenten.." Ino suddenly said, "We'll make Lee notice you, and see just how girly you can be.." she added, pulling out pink lipstick out of her purse..

"Now just let me fix that a tad.. tseh.. Tenten! Stop squirming!.. I've gotta do this.. Now hold still before I get mascara on your eyeball.. Tenten!.. Ouch.. Now that hurt.. Just.. One last… there you go!"

Ino sighed, rubbing the scratch mark on her forearm, "Okay so one last thing!" she added, pulling out a perfume bottle out.

Before Tenten could protest, Ino had squirted a generous amount onto Tenten, who started coughing.. A few seconds later the other girls joined in, it was like someone had exploded a perfume bomb in that small space.

"D-do y-you think th-the fire al-alarm will g-go off?"

"Eww.. What is it? I hate how it smells! It's way to strong!" Tenten fussed.

"But boys love it.. Trust me on this okay?" Ino said, shooing what perfume was left in the air away from her face, "Now let's get you back out there"

The girls were back on the dance floor once more, "Now don't forget what I taught you" Ino whispered into Tenten's ear, "Act careless, but available.. But don't show too much interest, and remember to think girly!" she added.

"L-Lee-San i-is near the drink b-bar" Hinata told them.

"Okay now go.. Go!"

Sakura and Ino shooed Tenten off, giving her encouraging smiles and thumbs up, and motioning for her to go on.. Tenten turned her face towards Lee, _"Always keep your eyes on the target"_ Tenten told herself, but nearly fell over as she tripped over a cable.

She quickly perked back up and pretended like nothing just happen, _"Walk like you would on water"_ she told herself, but that was kind of difficult because if she used her chakra now she'd stick to the floor.

She decided to skip that part as she neared the bowl haired teen. _"Okay be girly.. Be girly.. Be girly.. Be girly.. Be girly" _**"BE Girly!" **she accidently said out loud.

A few shinobis turned to her surprised, but then quickly shrugged it off.

"How's she doing?" Asked Sakura, who was standing behind Ino, who was standing behind a pillar.

The blonde turned to her forming an O with her thumb and index finger, "She's doing perfectly?" Sakura asked.

"No.. That was a zero" Ino mumbled turning back to continue watching.

Her heart was thumping, Lee was turned away from her saying something to another ninja as he leaned on the counter with his elbow, "O-oh Lee-Kun" Tenten said, _'accidently'_ bumping into her teammate.

"Oh hello Tenten.." Lee said, nearly falling over, "Is something wrong with your throat?" he asked staring at her face.

"N-no.. Why would you think that?" Tenten said using her girly voice, followed by a nervous laugh, "Oh you are so silly.." she giggled fakely, slapping Lee on the shoulder.

"Ouch" Lee mumbled, "Tenten are you sure you're alright? Did someone spike the punch?" he asked, staring at his friend with concern.

"N-no you silly thing!" she said, trying to swing her shoulders playfully.. It turned out horribly, and she was now blushing.

"Are you sick? Your face is red" Lee said, putting his hand to her forehead.

At this point Ino was done, she threw her forehead into her palm with a sigh.. Their plan was failing miserably.

Tenten became more tens, as none of Ino's tactics had worked the least bit, all her weapons had backfired, she had underestimated the enemy, and it would soon be game over. "Why Ichiro thank you! I'd love to go to the dance floor.." Said a girl with coral colored hair, grabbing a blonde boy's hand tightly.

The coral haired girl turned to look Tenten in the eye, for a second the brown eyes met the forest green ones.. Before the blue eyed blonde said in a noticeably loud voice, "You are welcome Sango.. Just as long as you can impress me with your girly dance moves.." the boy answered, looking Tenten in the eye instead of his girlfriend as he said those words, followed by a wink as he led the girl into the crowd and disappeared.

Tenten's expression held sheer confusion, they were clearly talking so that she could hear them.. As if they were talking to her not each other, that and they looked oddly familiar.. "Oh!" Tenten gasped audibly,

"What?" Lee turned to her surprised.

"N-nothing.. Hey Lee.. How 'bout we go to dance?" she asked pulling him gently by the hand.

"Do you think she got our clue?" Sakura asked her best friend nervously, staring at the dance floor waiting for their apprentice to show up on it.

"Tenten isn't dumb Sakura.. She'll get it" Ino said, standing on her tippy-toes, trying to achieve her partner's same goal, "Ne Sakura? Why did I have to be the boy?"

Only when she got to the dance floor did Tenten lose her fear, although there aren't many people who know it.. But her dancing isn't half bad. (The only ones being her bedroom mirror, herself, and one poor boy that mysteriously disappeared a year back).. She was finally in her comfort zone, and she finally felt like herself again. All Ino's philosophy seemed hollow and useless as she twirled around the round eyed boy. She forgot everything Ino had been pounding into her for the past three days, and just let the music take charge.

With Tenten's elegant swaying movements, Lee's eyes grew wider, and he finally saw what he had overlooked for all theses years, "Tenten you're a girl" he said, but thankfully the music was louder than his voice.

"Wow! Ino did you know she could dance this good?" Sakura asked watching Tenten move to the beat, Lee by her side.

Suddenly someone yelled something, and the music stopped all at once.. And even more suddenly they all heard an alarm as the sprinklers went off.. And although it wasn't very ninja like of them, all the Konoha teens panicked and started pouring out of the Academy school doors.

Outside Ino, Sakura, and Hinata met up, their bodies soaked with water, "You two okay?" Sakura asked, her two friends nodded.

"What happened?" Ino asked, squeezing water out of her blonde strands.

"I don't know.. But something set that off.. Too bad the party is ruined" Sakura said, looking around disappointedly.

The many teens decided the same thing apparently, as they began their way home.. Some walking their wet dates back to their places. Even their little group of friends had left in different directions. Slowly the three konoichis found that they were standing in a quickly emptying school yard.

"Tenten-Chan! Are you okay?" Lee asked, helping the girl back to her feet after she had been knocked down by the crowed.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said, but then quickly paled, "But Ino's shoe isn't" she said staring at the broken heel.

"T-Tenten.. Your make up and hair.. They're ruined.." Lee noted, in an apologetic tune.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about that! They're not important.." Tenten said then paused, "I was just playing dress up that's all" she added with a bright smile, "Hey! Do we have any missions tomorrow?"

"Hey! Where's Tentne?" Ino suddenly asked, realizing that they were completely alone in the yard, and their brown haired friend still hadn't shown up.

"D-don't worry.. S-she's inside.. Talking t-t-to Lee-San" Hinata said, turning to her two friends.

The two sighed with relief, then exchanged happy looks, "You know what that means?" Ino said, fixing her purse on her shoulder as she and the other two began their way home, "Our plan worked after all!"

"I-I d-don't think…"

"It is a gift!" Sakura added, "We must be really good!"

Ino nodded happily in agreement, "you know what Sakura?" she said, "I figured out who we should work on next.."

"Hinata!"

"_**NANI?"**_ _-what-_

"_Ne Tenten? Did your hair always have blonde in it?"_

End.

11-4-2011 14-4-2011

**A\N: Wow I actually finished it in three days.. That's cool especially since it has to do with the story a little.. This story was originally supposed to be in the young Naruto group.. You know, before the 2 1\2 year jump.. But I thought it was better this way.. The fire alarm was set off by a certain drunken teacher by the way…**

**(*) Yume Hataki is an OC of mine for a story that was never typed, I needed to fit an OC in here somewhere and she came to mind.. Although, **_**her**_** story was in the young Naruto time.. and at the time I had actually made her Kakashi's younger cousin….. But whatever..**

**(**) Believe it or not, I've never been to a beauty salon EVER! So I have no idea how long it takes, or what order, or what goes on in there!**

**So don't forget to tell me what you thought..The story turned out longer than I had anticipated.. And the story line changed along the way.. Sorry about the OOCness by the way, that happens with me when there isn't an OC in the story to set things straight.. Review and let me know what you thought! And be sure that I **_**will**_** get back to you.**


End file.
